The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating identification numbers.
The use of identification numbers, for example, in processing systems is becoming common and essential, particularly where secure communications functionality is desired. For example, a processing system may employ an identification number in order to permit a processor to create secure modes of communication or to provide authentication and/or verification for receiving content. For example, verification techniques are often used to permit a processor to download content (software programs, data, OS upgrades, etc.) over a network, such as the internet from an administrative entity or content provider. A verified identification number from the processor may provide at least part of the necessary information to prove the authenticity of the user and the processor.
The problems associated with prior art techniques for generating an identification number is that they require an undesirable amount of additional circuitry in order to achieve the desired functionality, which circuitry may be compromised. Thus, there is a need in the art for new ways of achieving identification number generation, preferably that makes use of existing circuitry in the system in which it is employed.